Mistakes
by Blood-In-The-Stars
Summary: She left, she wasn't pregnant, there wasn't a large age difference, sometimes nature pulls out the one emotion that wasn't supposed to be there: Confusion. Confusion is a complex emotion of many levels, and we flee because of it. TP Slightly AU
1. Raging Winds

Disclaimer: I do not own any characters or plot lines of Dragon Ball Z.

* * *

Summary: She was convinced it was a mistake from the beginning so she packed her bags and kissed his lips for the final time. Her intension was to never return, but he had another plan in mind…

AN: This is an AU story. The pairing is Trunks and Pan. Trunks, of course, is a prince. For those of you who read Forgotten Pleasures the setting will be partially the same. Part of it is on earth and the other part is on Planet Vegeta.

* * *

Trunks: 25

Pan: 21

* * *

_Sometimes things that were supposed to be nothing start to become something. Sometimes people accidentally fall in love._

Mistakes

The crisp air welcomed her small frame through the doors of the palace and lead her into the car that would take her away from this world from what she thought was the last time. She was wrong. She had kissed his lips for the final time just ten minutes ago in his silk cushioned bed. He had groaned and reached out for her in his sleep but for the first time she denied him of her delicate touch and immediately exited his room.

She left a note for her entire family when she passed the Son mansion that she knew her homesickness would soon be the cause of. Something told her it was time to leave, it was beating in her chest commanding her to go back to the planet of blue skies and leave the one of pink. It was never a plan, just a spontaneous idea that would break hearts and end confusion.

From the beginning it was only supposed to be lust and a mere natural instinct of attraction between two people of the opposite sex. The line between sex and making love has always been a thick one but they had broken that line several times. The original plan had been complex and not so spontaneous like the heart so commonly starts; it was something that was planted in their souls long before they were ever aware of it.

All they wanted was to get rid of the lust and cravings that they had for each other but they found something more that tore her from him. Desire was never a question they both knew it was there but there was never a moment of certainty that connected between them. Doubt was prominent and in power while certainty was a peasant.

Communication was limited and one thought it was a terrible mistake from the beginning while the other never even had the thought cross the mind. The one who thought of the mistake was always ignoring the thoughts while the other remained deep in their conscious trying to control the uncontrollable. It was never supposed to get out of hand but somehow it did.

The loose ends of their hearts were never tied and he was determined to make things right again. Some mistakes are made for a purpose…

* * *

What she did was right and she was sure that there was no other option than what she had done. The rain pounded on the tinted windows wildly and the thunder was just beginning to shake the foundation of the road below her when the car stopped. She noticed instantly and began to sit up in her seat and smoothed out her black dress with one hand and removing hair from her pale face with the other.

"We are at your terminal Miss Son. I hope you'll make it to earth in this storm," her driver said with a black umbrella looming over his head while opening the door for her.

She grasped his hand and carefully placed a foot out on the wet cement side walk, "I hope the lightning doesn't start because I must leave today." Her stoic expression did have a streak of worry in it as she took her bag from the driver still sharing the umbrella with him.

"I do hope you come back soon Miss Son," her driver said pleasantly despite the weather that was pictured around them.

Pan bowed her head at him darkly and stepped out from underneath the umbrella she was sharing with him, "I'm sorry Percy but I shall not return to planet Vegeta willingly. I hope you do come and visit with my father next year when he comes to earth."

His face dropped immediately, what he heard was obviously unexpected, "Has something terribly dreadful happened Miss Son?" He tried to put the umbrella over her to keep her dry but she waved her hand as a signal to keep it away from her.

"No, just a mistake," she said with her head still down in a small whisper but she soon looked up in more of an up- beat manner, "I'm sorry but I will not be returning I stand by my word. Say goodbye to your family for me and I hope to see you again and if not- I wish you a good life Percy," with that she proceeded inside the building to catch her flight off of this planet and out of this life.

Her driver was left stunned without a word to reply to one of his long time masters.

_This is the last boarding call for space flight 2-2-6 to planet Earth; please have your boarding passes ready._

A voice rang out from the large PA system through out the terminal. Percy tipped his hat to the building and entered to limo that she had just exited. He waited patiently to see a dull silver machine depart into the sky. Three minutes later he saw it just barely as it burst into hyper speed carrying his master with it.

_I wish you a good life, _he thought while pulling out of his parking space at the terminal.

* * *

A jolt of thunder rumbled through the palace and shook it like an earthquake. It was still early in the morning and whoever was asleep was now awake at the current hour including him. He stretched out his arms to the other side of the bed and when he didn't catch anything his eyes opened and searched around the room.

"Pan…" he called out groggily rubbing his eyes with his hands in fists. When she did not answer he slid out of his bed naked and went into the bathroom to see if the shower was on. There was no luck and he could tell that his sheets were long cold of any lingering body warmth or perfume that was there before.

_She probably went home, _he reasoned with his conscience. He still vaguely wondered why she would go home; normally she would stay with him. He pulled out his favorite pair of black boxers out of his drawers and a black wife beater of his head before he left his room for the dining room. He guessed that the rest of his family may have awoken as well and went straight to breakfast.

The servants opened the large double French doors to the spacious dinning room for him, when he entered parents, and sister were already there waiting for their breakfast. He groggily yawned and stretched his arms before sitting down next to his sister who appeared just as tired as he was. The wind howled outside and struck wind chimes in the garden outside but it was not a pleasant sound the came from them.

"This is storm is incredible. Did you feel that thunder earlier?" Bulma said staring out the window in awe.

Vegeta rolled his eyes and grumbled. He took a roll off his plate and said, "Woman I think that's why we're all here obviously."

Bulma glared at him and snatched the piece of bread from and shoved into her mouth making Vegeta more agitated that he already was. Bra gave a smirk that she had inherited from her father and shook her head lazily. Trunks was about to do the same when someone came rushed into the room, soaking wet, with an evident look of worry across his face.

Trunks recognized him as his best friend and stood up from his seat to walk over to him, "Goten what's wrong? You're soaking wet! Didn't Percy drive you over?"

Goten took a breath while the servants took his jacket and gave him blankets while he walked over to his prince and friend. He then wearily took out a piece of paper from his jean pocket, "Well he would have driven me over but he wasn't here this morning. I think he was taking Pan to the spaceport."

Trunks furrowed his eyebrows together and spread the look of infinite confusion across his face, "Why would Pan go to the spaceport?" The rest of his family directed their attention to Goten. Bra's eyes were now wide awake and eager to hear news of her best friend.

"She left a letter to everyone back at my house. She also left letter to you and Bra," he said pulling two envelopes out of his back pocket with the other free hand he had. He gave the letters to Trunks and Bra while opening up the piece of paper he already had in his other hand.

"I'll read you mine first and you guys see if it says the same thing on yours," he looked over at them for permission. Both of them nodded their heads and readied their letters.

"_Dear Uncle Goten,_

_I didn't have the heart or courage to tell everyone in person that I'm leaving for earth and I will not be returning to our beloved home planet of Vegeta. I do hope you visit earth next year when Dad comes to see Great Grandpa Ox-King._

_I have received a job in Capsule Corporations to work as the head of Asian relations and I will reside in West City, Japan with my office. It's a fantastic job with great benefits and a high pay that will get me a decent apartment in the city and maybe one day I'll buy a house._

_You must be wondering why I've left you and basically packed up in one night to go to earth. I'm sorry things have to be this way. I'm even more sorry that I cannot tell you why I refuse to come back home ever. I have told no one why I have left in any other letter. So please do not feel offended on why I didn't tell you._

_I love you my loving goofy uncle and I hope to see you next year._

_Love,_

_Pan"_

He folded his letter precisely as it had been before and held it in both hands while he sighed. He looked back up to collide with surprise faces that shook their heads in disbelief. No one in the room could believe what was happening.

"My letter says nothing of the sort," Trunks started with a little rising fury in his voice, "she didn't even leave an explanation to me! She at least left you a little information!"

Goten sat down with his friend, "Trunks what does it say?"

He calmed down slightly and cleared his throat but it would not help with the hoarseness of his voice, "_Trying to grow up is hurting, you know. You make mistakes. You try to learn from them, and when you don't, it hurts even more…"_ (AN: This is a quote and I don't own it!)

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" he said throwing the paper on the table crossing his arms that had veins pulsing on the sides of them. He didn't know what to feel at the time. He couldn't decide on confusion or utter anger.

"Bra what does yours say?" Goten said earnestly moving on to her.

"_Dear Bra,_

_I hope it does not offend you when you find that I will not even tell you why I'm leaving. You've been my best friend and when I was younger you were my only friend. I'm sorry that I didn't tell you that I was leaving a head of time but this was just something I had to do. _

_I hope you forgive me one day for this but until them you can send me as many "Fuck you" letters as you want. I'll completely understand._

_All my love to you BFF,_

_Pan"_

Silence was a compelling factor in the room as Bra dropped her letter and let her eyes be fazed over with clouds of confusion. Pan was always the one to tell her everything over everyone else. Now she was gone with no explanation but a letter to tell she had left. The only comfort she had given by writing these letters is that she had not been kidnapped during the middle of the night.

She forced her eyes to avert to her brother who was sitting adjacent to her with a solemn but proud look on his face; this was something he had inherited from his father. She then threw her attention over to her parents who had seemed to still be trying to comprehend the situation before them. Her father's face with like Trunk's except it was not solemn, the emotion that crossed his face was confusion like she and Goten were having at this point. Her mother looked like she was trying to solve a calculus problem in her head.

"Gohan has already bought tickets to catch up with Pan next month," Goten said breaking the silence, "He cannot make the trip now because of the storm and for the next month an asteroid and meteor shower is delaying travel. There are no flights available after today. But next month anyone who wants to come to earth is welcome to."

Her parents nodded their heads given a look towards Goten that they would consider it. Trunks looked on with a strong expression apparent on his face; his jaw was locked in what looked like an uncomfortable position and his eyes looked frozen with an iciness that was too hard to miss. Without saying a word he left the table and didn't wait for the servants to open the double doors for him. He slammed them both as he exited the room.

In the distance thunder seemed to be passing over the house slowly as if it were calming itself before the anger returned. Thick black clouds rolled on through the sky covering the normal florid color that overlooked her planet. She looked back down at her letter and sighed. She was defiantly going to earth next month to see Pan. There was no question about it and she was absolutely determined to know what was going on in the world of Pan. Unknowingly she let the letter slip through her hands and fall to the floor when she realized she dropped it she bent over her chair to retrieve it. Her eyes widened slightly when she noticed that the letter was now backwards and it had numbers on the back. She hadn't left an address or number in the other letters; Pan must have wanted to talk but was in too much of a hurry to stop and see her.

A slight skip of the heart in her chest told her this was serious. This would be the most serious conversation that they would ever have and maybe it would change something in Bra's life as well. Something told her the problem was so close to her but she could quite grasp it.

* * *

The Terminal was busy and it took at least a half hour to get a taxi from outside the airport. Earth had blue skies and a bright yellow sun to match Pan's mood. She smiled at some children playing leap frog on a lawn as she passed them. She now decided she was free of everything. There would be no arguments and there would be no more pain; she had the rest of her life in front of her on this planet and she intended to live it to the fullest.

She already knew her apartment would be furnished when she arrived there. Dr. Briefs and his wife had really loved her resume enough to do her such a big favor. She had taken no stuff with her from planet Vegeta except her clothes. The Briefs understood that she couldn't bring all of her stuff to earth so they told her they would help out considering she was the granddaughter of their daughter's best friend.

Deciding to enjoy her day she told the taxi to stop a couple blocks away and walked to her apartment from the terminal; it was a short walk anyways. The warm air had very welcoming to her when she left the taxi. She took off her jacket and felt the yellow sun's beams on her shoulders it had been a long time since the last time she was one earth and now she could call it her permanent home.

She came in into view of her apartment building and a large smile spread across her delicate face. When she walked in she found that there was a bell boy at the bottom and the lobby was spread in a sea of red carpet and marble. _Wow the Briefs really must love me to put me in such a fancy apartment building, _she thought.

"Can I help you m'am?" A teenage looking bell boy asked.

She took her eyes off the marble walls she had been staring at and looked at him, "Yes I'm a new tenant to this building. My name is Pan Son and Mr. and Mrs. Briefs have been furnishing my place for the past week."

His smile widened and he bowed his head slightly when he had heard her name, "Of course Miss Son," he had understood her importance, "let me take you to your new apartment."

"Thank you very much," Pan bowed back while she handed him her bag. They entered a golden elevator and inside there was enough room for at least fifteen people to be roomed comfortably. The bell boy pressed the button that had the letter 'P' engraved across it. After twenty floors he opened the elevator doors and rolled his cart with her bags on it across the hallway to her room which was the only one on her floor.

He pulled a silver key out of his pocket and slid it in to the lock with perfect and. With one turn and a slight shake the door popped itself open and Pan gasped in awe at what she saw. The first thing she saw were large windows that were at least twenty feet high with electronic blinds to cover them during the night time. She next looked at all the furniture that had been placed in her apartment for her. It was so picturesque that she felt like she was in a magazine for Martha Stewart.

"Miss?" The bellboy asked after a few minutes while Pan still looked around her apartment.

Pan snapped out of her expression of awe and smiled gratefully towards him, "Thank you for showing me to my room," she pulled out her wallet and handed him a twenty, "it's very beautiful."

The bell boy gaped at his money; he had never received a tip so big in the two years he had worked in the building, "Thank you very much Miss Son! But you don't have to give me a tip this big."

Pan's smile widened and she took the twenty out of his hands and put it in his pocket, "I know what it's like to get minimum wage and have some rich bastards not pay you a cent for service. My first job was a waitress in a restaurant and that was the biggest rip-off job I've ever had."

The belly boy laughed at her and said, "Wow thank still. I really appreciate it! If there is anything you need Miss Son just call for me at the front desk."

"Please call me Pan. What's your name?"

"My name is Yuki. Anyways enjoy your apartment!" he handed her the key.

"Thank you very much Yuki!" The noise of the cart that had carried her luggage squeaked out of the apartment and the gentle sound of the door shutting gave Pan the signal that she was alone again. She looked at a note that the Briefs had left her saying that they hoped she would enjoy her new apartment. According to them it had two bedrooms and two bathrooms with a large kitchen and sitting area. There were three plasma screen televisions. Two were in the bedrooms and one in the living room.

Pan walked down the hallway and collapsed onto what was now her bed. Everything was perfect now. She had a job that paid seven figures and an apartment that people would kill for. Her new bosses loved her and she was far away from planet Vegeta. Even though she had everything she wanted she could not ignore a hollow heart that beat in her system. It felt as though blood would go in, but not enough, everything seemed so empty. She ignored the reason why because it was a mistake, a mistake that went to far for comfort.

Some people choose to welcome great mistakes while others ignore them in an attempt to forget. Pan thought she had finished and it was the end of an era in her life, in reality it was the opposite. This was just the beginning…

* * *

The man spread across his bed in desperation of sleep, but he felt anger as the energy from his body seemed to glow black. He didn't know whatever made him care enough to be upset but at the same time his heart pounded with the undeniable truth. He clenched his sheets and threw a pillow across the room that she had normally laid her head on at night in the after glow of their passion.

He hated fate in more ways than he could describe to anyone. He hated her scent all over his room, and he hated himself for being so stupid as to share nights with her. However, despite all the hate he felt he could not picture her in his head with the words hate written across her face. No matter how hard he tried he couldn't erase the word that was the complete opposite of his hate.

Out of his hate emerged something that tore his heart and pained his mind: sorrow. He wanted to scream and cry at the same time at how stupid he was. He never wanted to tell her and he never had the balls to do it in fear of rejection. If she rejected him his world would come crashing down and he had always known that. He realized that if he could keep their passion in the night and secret make-out session during the day, he would always have a little part of her that belonged to him.

Her enigma was everywhere, he could feel it with all the memories they shared. He had silently admitted to himself that all he wanted was her and he had to have her. If he saw a man flirt with her he would push him into a corner and ask him his intentions with Pan. He pushed every man away from her and she was only left in lingering thoughts with why nobody wanted her. There were so many men to chase away; it was hard for Trunks to keep up. There was no possible way that he would have allowed anyone to take away _his _Pan who he loved with every inch and fiber of his soul. He couldn't help it if he was possessive and over-protective; she was his and that's all he wanted.

He looked out the window at the thunder and lightning and imagined the blue planet beyond the clouds. He thought to himself, _you can't escape me Pan Son. I'll be there in a month and there's nothing you can do about it._

Sometimes people welcome mistakes but are rejected. Sometimes these people will do anything to get thier mistake back...

* * *

Review Please. 


	2. The Next Storm

Disclaimer: I do not own any characters from DBZ.

Trunks: 25

Pan: 21

_"Life is not measured by the number of breaths we take, but rather by the number of moments that take our breath away..."_

Mistakes

Chapter Two: The Next Storm

By: Blood-in-the-Stars

-

_There are regrets in everyone's life from the beginning to end. They grow like weeds around your aura and nothing can stop them from wrapping around your heart. Regrets are like mistakes except they are different in every corner you turn to look in the mirror. Many could call them the same word but I look at it in a different perspective; since I was a child I've always looked at things with a different point of view. This is one of many different perspectives. _

_Mistakes can lead to good wonders and feelings that are not erasable. Regrets are mistakes, but they are mistakes lead to horrible corners where you must deal with the demons of the past; however, they are erasable through time if you bury them deep inside you, letting them go. I would rather have a good mistake than regret but at this turning point in my life my regret was meant to happen that way. I have no one to blame except myself for the lust the dwelled deep inside my pristine heart. I could have denied him or shunned him away, but I did not do so._

_It wasn't until the end, did I leave outside my body and looked in the face of truth. I saw us, just two lust filled Sayains without a purpose or reason in doing what we do. There was no logical sense in it and I knew it was time, time to start a new life and erase this time period in my life, because it never existed in the first place. This regret is erasable and I acknowledge it only to the point of desperation. _

_As far as the universe goes….it never happened._

-

"M'am I have the reports from the Japanese prime minister's request for the three billion capsules he ordered for the military," the small secretary said handing the papers to her boss.

Her boss smiled at the conformation of his order. It had taken a lot of sweet talking to get him to sign the conformation papers and now she finally had them, "Thank you Rin, but I don't know how many times I have to tell you to just call me Pan."

"I'm sorry M'am-, I mean Pan. It won't happen again," the girl stumbled over her words and blushed slightly.

Pan sighed but she smiled at the girl, "Did your old boss have some stick up their ass?" Rin laughed a little bit and gave Pan her coffee which was in her other hand.

"Yeah she did," she replied.

Nodded at Rin as a thank you for the coffee and took a sip and then said, "Well you don't have to consider me like whatever bitch you were working for before. I like things relaxed around here and not tight ass like the rest of the building."

Her secretary smiled and said, "Then I'm really happy to be here. My old boss would criticize the rest of us but then kiss the CEO's asses every time there was a meeting."

"Well that's why she got fired then!" Pan said like she was stating the obvious, "You can't kiss the CEO's asses. You have to work for them and strive to make the company better. If you disagree with them in an area with your expertise you're supposed to voice it and not agree with them."

"Wow you pretty much got it on the dot," Rin said impressed.

Pan grinned and handed some more papers to Rin so she could fax them, "That's why I'm here."

Rin left the office leaving Pan with reports to fill out to Mr. Briefs, the head of the company. He was going to be pleased with the deal she had made with the prime minister. She had to give him a large discount but he was highly worth it considering the profit was still substantial.

When Pan glanced over the reports again she realized all they really needed was a couple of signatures and she would have at least a half hour break before anymore work would come in for her from Rin. She signed the two lines on the papers and clicked the power button on the remote for the television; she was instantly greeted with a news anchor.

"**It has been two weeks since the asteroid storm has hit the galaxy and it is said the storm will continue for another two weeks but there are clear signs of it's lifting. It was confirmed an hour ago that telephone calls can be made across the galaxy without cutting off. That is the space report for this afternoon, back to you Yoko…"**

Pan shut off the television after she heard the report and started packing up her briefcase. She flew out of her office doors running into Rin with a surprised look on her face. Pan picked up the papers that had fallen out of her secretary's hands and handed them back to her.

"Pan, where are you going? The work day doesn't end until six o'clock for us and it's only two," she questioned.

Pan smiled and quickly stated, "Take the rest of the day off. We are already a day ahead of schedule in our work."

Rin's eyes widened, "Did something happen?"

Pan shook her head, "No, nothing at all. I'm just tired and want to go home."

"Okay I understand," Rin said nodding her head slightly. Pan didn't respond as she rushed out the door entered her car to drive in the direction of her apartment.

She waved politely to Yuki, when she entered her building five minutes later, and proceeded to run to the elevator. When she reached her penthouse sweet she was practically out of breathe; just as she suspected her phone was ringing. She caught the phone on the last ring.

"Finally!" the voice boomed on the other side of the phone, "I've been calling for an hour where the hell have you been?"

Pan who was catching up on her breathing started to laugh, "I'm sorry I was at work and I just got the message on the news."

"That's not an excuse! For two weeks I have been dying without a word from my best friend and almost sister! There's not even a reason for why you've left and your family has been in an uproar! They all think you've gone crazy!"

Pan took a breath and sighed, "I'm not crazy. I had to leave."

There were a few moments of silence before Bra completely thrashed it by shouting, "Aren't you going to tell me why you left god Dammit!"

Pan held the phone away from her ear from the scream and then replied, "You wont forgive me for this ever. You're going to hate me and so is the rest of the family."

"That's the lamest ass excuse I've ever heard! Pan you practically lived at the palace for the past few months. What the hell happened? My brother has been acting weird too since you left. You've even affected minor people like him."

She was silent again and what she thought was erasable came back to the surface. Her face lost its color as she thought about all the nights there were at the palace when her sweat plastered to the silky sheets. Calming herself, she buried that deep inside of herself again. However, it was too late Bra had caught her awkwardness even over the phone.

Bra and Pan had been best friends since they were practically infants; they could never be separated for the slightest moment. Bra knew ever side of Pan there was and Pan knew ever side of Bra there was. In their twenty-one years of friendship Pan could never hide anything from her, but now this dire time could test their friendship. This scared Pan more than anything considering Bra was basically her sister.

"What did he do?" Bra asked in silently over the other side of the phone.

She took a breath but then sighed it out, "He didn't do anything. Well he did. But it's equally my fault. It's a stupid regret that I can erase. But I can't get rid of it if I'm even near him."

"Tell me what happened Pan or I'll space fly to earth right now even through this god damn asteroid storm to kick your ass," Bra said through clenched teeth on the other side of the phone.

"You can fly through whatever asteroid storm you want," Pan said going to her window and looking up at the sky, "but I'm not going to tell you. It's a secret to Trunks and I only. I can give you a slight hint, but I think you already have a slight idea in your head." Pan ran her fingers down the window heavily so they drooped down slowly.

"I do have a slight idea," she replied silently.

For the third time Pan sighed and placed her forehead against the cool window, "Why do you think I was at the palace for so long? I love you Bra, but why was I there when you were not? Did you ever think of that?"

"I see," said Bra.

Pan thumped her head lightly on the window, "See? You hate me now!"

"I do not hate you!" Bra blew up with emotion finally, "I'm mad you didn't tell me what you were doing with him. But Pan…seriously? I have to ask…"

Pan lifted her head from the window, "Yes? What is it?"

Bra took and deep breath, "Why in the seven hells my brother? God Dammit I hate how everyone thinks he's so god damn sexy and hot. He's such an ugly fuck up!"

Pan smiled and started to laugh almost uncontrollably at her best friend. She left the window and plopped down on her could with an exasperated breathe when she stopped laughing. "Are you finished laughing now? I was being completely serious!"

Pan giggled a little and responded, "I'm sorry Bulla it's just the way you said it!"

"I don't care how I said it!" she snapped, "I was being totally serious and how many times to I have to tell you not to use my full name? What if I started calling you by your full name huh? You wouldn't like that would you Panela?"

"Okay! Alright you've made your point just don't call me that!" Pan said retreating completely from her humorous mood.

"Good I'm glad you're serious now. I'm going to ask you again. Why my brother?"

Pan rubbed her fingernails against her temples and responded, "I don't know Bra. I wish I knew, but I have no idea. I'm just sorry this ever happened." She let Pan gather her thoughts for a moment before continuing. This was hard for the both of them.

"Do you want to know how Trunks is acting?"

"No," she said sternly, "I don't."

"You so do!" Bra exclaimed, "You want to know so bad it hurts! Well I'll tell ya…"

Pan cut her off in an irritated tone, "No I don't!"

"Yes you do! Well for your information he looks like shit! He's already packed and ready to leave for earth to find you! He's been snapping at all of us for the past two weeks!" Bra said in an excited tone.

"What the hell are you so happy about?"

"You know we can really be sister-in-laws if you two get married!"

Pan sat up in her couch and rolled her eyes, "He's just upset because he lost his bedroom toy. And I don't love him."

"Oh please Pan! He could just go out and find some bimbo! He hasn't though! You love him! I mean you have to. You let him get near you like that and…"

"Bra! You don't understand!" Pan erupted finally.

"How the hell am I supposed to understand?" Bra yelled back at her, "You haven't told me anything for a long time obviously!

"I'm sorry," Pan said letting go of her anger, "Look the reason why he hasn't gone out to find a new bimbo yet is because he doesn't want to hurt anyone when he turns super Sayain during his climax."

She thought she heard a half gasp, half puking noise on the other side of the phone, "Okay," Bra said catching her breath, "Way, way, too much information. Oh my god that's the most disgusting thing that anyone has ever say about my brother!"

Pan smirked a little, "Hey you wanted to understand and I've given you some understanding."

"Yeah," Bra sighed, "But not like that!"

Pan grinned, "Sorry!"

"Not funny!"

"Did I say I was trying to be?" Pan sarcastically said while cocking up an eyebrow.

"Pan will you just shut up and tell me why you _supposedly _don't love my brother?"

She went into a more serious tone now, "He was using me and I was using him. There's no love in that."

"Why would you need to use him? You've never been the using type."

Pan stood up from her couch and started walking around, "There's something else I haven't told you. I was supposed to keep it in the family, but you are my family right?"

"What the hell do you think! Of course I'm your family!" she exclaimed.

Pan felt water enter her eyes but she would not let them pass, "My father made an arrangement last year with another colleague of his Dr. Gero."

"Oh yeah! I know that guy! He makes auto mail for people who have lost arms and legs!"

"Yeah that's him. Well you see…he has a son that was moving to earth anyways. So my father thinks that's why I'm here," Pan paused for a second. It was getting hard for her to continue.

"Pan where are you going with this?" Bra asked getting worried now.

"Bra," Pan said in a steady voice, "I'm getting married."

-

Review Please…or I'll stop it right here for good!


	3. The Refusal

Disclaimer: I do not own any character of DBZ.

Trunks: 25

Pan: 21

"_Sometimes the heart sees what is invisible to the eye…" _

-_H. Jackson Brown, Jr._

**Note: 17 and 18 are not androids in this story. Sorry if it offends you at all…But they look exactly the same.**

Mistakes

Chapter Three: The Refusal

By: Blood-in-the-Stars

-

_People die from broken hearts and lost loves that will never return to their sacred hearts. For the entire existence of the known universe it seems to happen everywhere, love exists everywhere and there's no way to stop it for some. From my regret rises pain that I push down, I keep telling myself that there was no passion came from my regret. However it scars me deeply to say it over and over again. This restless demon inside of me screams and tears up my insides whenever I say it to myself. I've managed to control it; regrets are erasable and I have succeeded in riding of it. _

_I never saw the point of being so desperate for this emotion called love. There is the love for your family and children but to fall in love was another story. Of course generations of my family have done it I looked outside the family and saw all the bodies laying six feet under because they lost the will to live. I saw these bodies at such a young age when my uncle and I would play in the park next to it. I vowed that I would never turn out that way and I still stand today; I was never a girl to wish for a prince charming to come and rescue me. I believe I was a tomboy for that sole reason and I'm not depressed to say it._

_I refuse to be struck by the love disease that killed so many. I have a stronger will than that…_

_-_

Strong finger thrummed on a table top next to a cushioned couch; the sitting room was basking in a mid-afternoon sunlight that would soon fade away. Another storm was coming through and it would be just as hard as the last one. The man who sat at the couch sipped his red wine with his eyes closed; his head hurt from all the confusion and disruption from recent events. Having a daughter had never been an easy ride for him; more like a constant fight and struggle.

She was not the easiest child to raise but he could not have wished for better. Pan was intelligent, beautiful, and when the time was right she could be quite hilarious. As a teenager she was a trouble maker, she drank, but who didn't at her age, he himself could remember getting slammed at parties in high school. Pan never got wasted; however, there were those times when he would pick up a bottle of Smirnoff for a party and notice that some contents of the bottle had gone missing. He and his wife confronted her and of course they punished her, they were her parents, but they never did go very harsh on her. It was more like grounding for two weeks and then everything would go back to normal until she did it again.

She was never the type for drugs; it just never interested her which gave him a relief at night before he would fall asleep. All he could say about the alcohol was that at least one day she would be legal for it unlike drugs. She always got A's and B's in school, he always liked the fact that B's were a rare print that showed up on a report card. She triumphed as sparer and was a fantastic athlete.

There was only one subject that Pan always failed to bring up or have. Of course no father ever wants his daughter to grow up and practice this, he had to wonder, why she had never brought home a boy. According to his wife she had relationships but they never lasted long enough for her to even bring them over to dinner. He always had been joyful when anyone asked him if his daughter had a boyfriend and he was able to say no. But now it was different…

Pan was young still; she was a twenty-one year old girl with a lot of ambition and potential. He himself saw her as a young him but there was something missing to the twin concoction. When he was a young man of eighteen he was already married and had his daughter on the way. He was looking forward to having grandchildren except…he didn't think that would happen. He remembered a conversation she had with him a year ago; she had said she doesn't want to share her life with anyone. She thought children were a possibility but a man, she thought, would bring her down.

This alarmed him very rashly. If there was one thing she got from her mother besides her hair, body, and features it was her extreme roots of her mother's feminism. Sometimes he wondered if he was the man of his house or his wife. Now his daughter seemed to be the same except she was stronger in that category. His wife had said that she would grow out of it like she had when she married him.

However, he doubted his daughter would ever change her mind. Even though Goku Son had two sons, himself and Goten, he could not fathom not having any heirs to pass down from his generation. This is why when he met the rich and famous Dr. Gero he made the arrangement. Pan had not seemed upset about it; she would not be in love but this man 'would not bring her down' as she says 'if she had loved him.'

An old, aged voice snapped him out of his thoughts and he opened his eyes to his butler, "What did you say Percy? Say that again I'm sorry."

"Dr. Gero is here to see you Master Gohan. I believe you had an arranged to meet him today for some coffee and lunch."

Gohan nodded his head remembering all the sudden he did have this meeting arranged, "Thank you Percy. Please welcome him in and get the cook to bring in our meals."

"Yes sir," Percy bowed and left the room in a hurry for the door.

Moments later a man entered the room; he had long gray hair and grey blue eyes that were still as sharp as they were when he was young. He grunted slightly and raised a small smile to his host as he stood up from his comfortable position on the couch.

"Hello Gohan," his wrinkled hand shot out to shake his hand, "I'm still sorry about what you told me on the phone. I was not expecting her to leave for earth this early. She must really grow tired of this planet we are currently standing on."

Gohan gave a small smile in return and said, "Women! I don't understand my wife after twenty-two years of marriage and I can't understand my twenty-one year old daughter even though I raised her! What can I say though? She's young and spontaneous."

"I understand where you're coming from. Surely I do," Dr. Gero gave a bigger smile this time; "I remember when 18 was still young. I remember all the fights we got into. She was always the rebellious one but in the end she married a respectable man and gave me a beautiful granddaughter. You do remember from the royal Christmas party several years ago correct?" Gohan gave a nod, "She's just as rebellious as her mother. She ended up running away a year ago to marry our gardener's son, whom she loved since she was a small child. His name is Uub and he makes her happy. I have to say I was distraught when I first heard of the marriage but I have to say he is a kind honorable man. Cela est l'amour as the French on earth say. "

"The way you talk about your granddaughter Dr. Gero it makes me seem that I am marrying my daughter off to a middle age man!" Gohan seemed exasperated but in a humorous tone.

"Yes I know," Dr. Gero responded taking a seat with Gohan. He sat a large cushioned chair and Gohan sat in another one opposite to him, "My son 17, he came in my later years I do admit. You imagine Mrs. Gero's surprise when she found out she was pregnant thirteen years after 18."

"My mother became pregnant again seventeen years after I was born. That would be like Videl getting pregnant right now. That would be twenty-one years after Pan," Gohan cringed at the thought of his wife being pregnant again.

Gero gave a hearty laugh and had a sparkle in his eyes, "Those pregnancy hormones too much for you Gohan?"

"Indeed," he said taking a sip of his red wine, "I have to tell you doctor that not only is Pan stressing me out but these storms that are coming right after another are really starting to get after me."

"Yes," the doctor agreed, "These storms are a result of the electromagnetic fields caused by our friendly asteroid storm."

"That's not helping either," Gohan sighed, "How much longer am I supposed to wait to go see my crazy daughter."

The doctor smiled and replied, "Patience, my dear friend, patience. She maybe just has wedding jitters. She is marrying my son 17 after all…"

-

"Who!"

Pan groaned through the phone. She had just given her best friend the greatest shock of her life by telling her she was having an arranged marriage, but telling her the name just gave her even more of a shock.

"You heard me Bra," she said to her friend sternly.

"17 Gero! The 17 Gero, planet Vegeta's number one bachelor besides my bother!"

"The one and only."

"He's a hard catch. He is never seen dating and when he is he's grumpy about it!"

"Bra, I didn't catch him this was arranged. I've met him a few times. He believes the same things I do. He's a respectable man and …"

Bra cut her off, "Oh my god he's so sexy! Pan Son you may not believe in love, but man with that body I have seen at dinner parties you will have a demon in bed!"

Pan blushed quickly over the phone completely embarrassed, "Do you have to be so crude Bra!"

She could hear her friend grinning on the other side of the phone, "Hey that's for earlier for what you said about my brother's climax."

"Fine!" Pan snapped, "We're even!"

Bra was laughed mockingly on the other side of the phone, "I never thought I was going to get you back for that one."

"Bra just shut up! I don't want to hear it. I've got more important matters on my hands. I need you to do me a favor," Pan bit on one of her fingernails silently while she sat up forward on her couch.

"What is it?"

"I need you to stop Trunks from getting on the space flight to earth in a couple of weeks," Pan said evenly with out a stutter in her words.

She could hear silence on the other side of the phone. She could feel the seriousness growing between them as fast as stars shoot across the skies at night. Then she finally said, "Pan, you and I have been best friends since before I can remember. I would do anything for you Pan. If you asked me to I would give you one of my kidneys or part of my liver. What you're asking me to do right now though," she took a breath and continued, "Is something I will not do."

Pan, to say the least, was stunned at her friend's choice of words. It didn't seem like such a hard task that she was asking Bra to do. She could give her one of her kidneys, but not try and stop her brother from going on a space flight? It seemed too contradicting.

"Why not?" Pan's voice was more upbeat now.

Bra tapped her finger against the table she was sitting at on the other side of the phone and sighed, "I love my brother Pan. We haven't been close in recent years, but I love him just the same. I don't know him that well at all, but I do know this. He looks like shit and something is eating at him inside.

I refuse to play the middle woman in this event when he does go to earth. You need to talk to him, you need to make him back to the Trunks I knew, and you need to fix the mess you have created. I can't do that for you. You have to do that for yourself even though I know you hate to do that."

Pan nodded to herself in understanding, "You're right Bra. I have to fix this myself," Pan then realized the gravity of the situation. She didn't know how many people were coming to answers when the storm would be over, "Bra how many people are coming to see me?"

She could feel Bra was smiling to herself on the phone, "Oh you are in such big trouble Pan Son!"

"Shit," she cursed to herself.

"We're talking Bardock, Neva, Goku, Chi-chi, Gohan, Videl, and Goten. Then there's going to be Trunks and me with them as well. I can't wait to watch this show go down," Bra was in a humorous tone on the other side of the phone.

"What the hell! Not only are my grand parents coming but my great grandparents are coming too!"

"Well to be honest I was lying…" Bra grinned.

Bra could hear her friend practically growling over the phone, "I was kidding! Give me a break! Your dad didn't want a huge load of people to bombard you! He only thinks Trunks is going to keep Goten from getting bored!"

"If you're done with the games now," Pan was slightly irritated still, "who's coming?"

"There's going to be four of us. Your dad, Goten, Trunks, and I are coming to earth. Your mom isn't coming but I bet if you look on your caller ID right now you'll see that she's probably been trying to reach you for the past hour we've been on the phone. You'll probably see another butt load of other people too. I don't think Trunks will call you. He's more of the confrontational 'in-person' person."

Pan rose up from her couch and went to the base of her phone. She saw that she had twenty-three missed calls from her mother's cell phone. Bra had been right; there were also several calls from the house phone of the Son manor.

"You're right. They're calling me like crazy."

"That's my sign to hang up the phone so you can talk to your mama."

Pan rolled her eyes, "You know I'm going to have so much fun doing that!"

"I'm sure you will. See you soon Panny!" Bra said saying her good bye.

"Bye," Pan said solemnly putting down the phone.

-

"Vegeta!" A happy voice yelled through the training facility at the palace. The man walked around searching for his friend in the hallways. Finally after passing about ten training rooms he spotted one being used that contained Vegeta and Trunks.

Goku sighed and opened the door just as Trunks threw five ki blasts at Vegeta while in Super Sayain three form. "Come on boy you can do better than that!" The room was thick with heat and it was set at 20,000 times normal gravity.

Goku chuckled slightly at the match between the father and son but he noticed something on Trunks's face that he had never seen before. There was a look of fury and his eyes looked as though he had not slept in a while. He threw punches at his father left and right and it seemed Vegeta slowed down a little bit. By the time Trunks threw his next punch Vegeta caught his fist and ordered the computer to change the gravity back to zero.

"Father what was that for! Why the fuck did you do that?" Trunks screamed at him still angry from their fight.

Vegeta gave his son a glare for a second and then straightened his posture while letting go of Trunks's hand. "I don't know what your problem has been for the past couple of weeks but you need to knock it off. You're not a teenager anymore and no son of mine is going to blow up our one thousand year old palace just because he's pissed off all the time.

I'm not going to be your personal punching bag when you get upset. You're putting too much of your emotion into the fight and whatever is bothering you is stopping you from advancing to the next level. You're not even thinking. You're supporting our people's nick name of brainless monkey."

"Father…" Trunks seemed speechless for a second but then his temper rose to a new level. His father would never understand his pain, anger, and fear during these last couple of weeks. He had never understood him period; only one person had and now she was gone, "you don't know what you're talking about! Just back off dad I don't need you telling me what to do all the time. You're right: I'm not a teenager, I'm fucken twenty-five and I don't need your advice."

Vegeta seemed too stunned to say anything as he watched his son pass by Goku and slammed the door to the training room leaving his training bag behind. There was silence in the training room for a couple of seconds before Vegeta sighed, "What do you want Kakkorrot?"

"Right…" he had almost forgotten his original purpose of being there, "I just came to confide in you about something."

He raised an eyebrow, "Is it not I who confides in you? You are my advisor."

"It's nothing political Vegeta," Goku said taking a seat on the floor of the training room. Vegeta did the same except, in his exhaustion; he leaned up against a wall. "It has to do with family."

"Don't ask me any advice on Pan. I don't have a granddaughter and I wouldn't know. I have a daughter, but she doesn't leave everyone in an uproar and run away to earth."

Goku smiled a bit and then replied, "It's about Pan, but it's not that. It's just I got told that something is about to happen. There's apparently going to be a new addition to our family, and Gohan's been keeping it from everyone for the past few months except for Videl."

This time Vegeta's face went pale and he raised his both his eyebrows, "She's pregnant? Whose the father?"

"No!" Goku yelled that was not what he meant at all, "When I meant new addition I didn't mean that she was having a child. I meant she's getting married…"

"So is that what this is about? Wedding jitters? You've got to be joking!" Vegeta seemed irritated, "Well whose the husband?"

"Well it's not like Pan wanted to get married Vegeta. Gohan placed an agreement with the famous Dr. Gero. It was an arranged marriage with Gero's son, 17."

Vegeta looked at Goku like he was crazy, "What? What is it?"

"Kakkorrot you can be serious…" he looked up at the ceiling for a second and then looked back at Goku, "arranged marriages haven't been in full practice for two hundred years. Even the royal family no longer does them. What kind of son did you raise? He's a complete fool."

Goku sighed like he agreed with Vegeta, "I know. Gohan told me though that Pan told him that she never wanted to get married. She said kids were a possibility, but she also said that if she had a husband he would hold her back. She then told him that she never was one to fall in love and it wasn't going to ever happen."

"Interesting. Your grand brat is marrying someone she doesn't love and is doing it willingly with out kicking and screaming…"

"Yeah that's the part I don't get! She's always been so independent to get what she wants. But then again…Gohan did say she wanted kids. Maybe a husband she doesn't love can help her not have attachments to him instead of the kids."

"Well, 17 Gero isn't exactly the warmest husband you can get for a woman. I think the match is sufficient..."

The door to the Gravity room opened. Without a single sign of recognition to his father Trunks grabbed his training bag and water bottle and trudged out of the room. The ending part of his presence was known when he slammed the door hard enough for the room to shake violently.

"…but according to my son not the best."

-

He slammed the door of this room when he closed it behind him while throwing his training bag against the wall by his nightstand. Anger pulsed through his veins at tremendous speeds that he couldn't stop even if he tried. At the moment he refused to even try to do so.

"_Interesting. Your grand brat is marrying someone she doesn't love and is doing it willingly with out kicking and screaming…"_

"…_Pan told him that she never wanted to get married. She said kids were a possibility, but she also said that if she had a husband he would hold her back…"_

He had heard it all when he went back for his training bag and water bottle and it was killing him inside. She was getting married to a man she barely even knew besides seeing him across the room at royal parties. She didn't love him at all she had no feeling for him yet she did it with out "kicking or screaming".

_I made love to you! _Trunks thought with burning eyes. _You felt something for me! You kept on coming back for more and at least you had lust for me! You feel nothing for him and yet you're doing this without a fight! How can you do this to us? I will never hold you back and I'd give you kids that we could both love!_

The burning became too intense and tears began to fall when he spotted her night gown over his dresser that she had forgotten two weeks ago when she left. He slowly picked it up and rubbed his hand against the silk material and then eventually brought it to his cheek to rub it against it. He inhaled deeply to feel her old scent penetrate his nose and bring back a memory of her.

"I miss you," he whispered sadly into the gown. "I'm going to make things the way they should be."

He closed his blinds and hugged the nightgown to him tightly like he was a five year old with his favorite teddy bear. He fell to the bed beckoning sleep to him to sooth is heartbreak. He still slept on one particular part of the bed the other side was the part she would have occupied. She was molded into every tiny detail of his life now. She should have been lying on the other side of the bed. Before he fell asleep he prayed for one wish…

_Let me love you Pan. Leave him and just let me love you…_

_-_

_AN: I'm not going to lie. I've been lazy in updating! Thank you for all the reviews I really appreciate it. I just want people to seem interested him my story. Okay I see the hits but I wonder how many of those actually take the time to soak up this story. I thank all the reviewers …trust me you all are loved!_


	4. Her Sight

Disclaimer: I do not own any character of DBZ.

Trunks: 25

Pan: 21

"_When we are unable to find tranquility within ourselves, it is useless to seek it elsewhere.__" _

_-__Francois de La Rochefoucauld_

**Note: I delay my writing not because I'm a review whore. I only want reviews to see if people are interested. Last time I didn't get so many. I want to be critiqued and told if it's good or bad. So review please, that's what is about. Don't abuse it.**

Mistakes

Chapter Four: Her Sight

By: Blood-in-the-Stars

-

_Everything was secret and oh so private. Nothing was said or told, just an agreement by the body language of two people. No words, attachments, or emotional drawbacks: The Perfect Deal. Or was it?_

_How can something be so perfect, but yet so wrong? Is that a question or an answer? All anyone would have to do rearrange the sentence a little and make it: 'Something so perfect can be so wrong.' Others can't rearrange it no matter how hard they try. This is the story of one who could and one who couldn't. _

_The other would try and make an answer to this question. One could say it is perfect or one could say it's wrong, another could say it's too confusing. Those who take the confused route eventually change and rearrange the words to fit what they think is the truth. _

_He answered…It's perfect._

'_Something so perfect is so wrong.'_

_That was hers. _

_-_

If there was ever a day that Panela Katherine Son ever regretted wearing high heeled shoes to work, today was the day. Today she first cursed god and then cursed her best friend Bulla Vanessa Briefs for this hell. God was cursed when all of the elevators broke down. The workers told her it was a computer error in the system, but she knew god must have hated her. Her office was on the two hundred and fifth floor. The highest floor she shared with the CEO's and the President himself.

Bulla was cursed for each staircase step she had to take the whole way up because five years ago she claimed "high heels will make us look sexier and more sophisticated." Sophisticated her ass! All the way up the stairs she prayed Bulla would just appear in front of her so she could shove her four and a half inch high heel shoe up her ass.

When she first entered the building, one of the workers had told her about the elevator and offered her to go out back and take her for a ride in the helicopter to the top. She of course refused. Just because she had a higher position than someone on the two hundred and fourth floor didn't make her better. They probably weren't getting helicopter rides. She replied a quick "no thank you" and took the stairs. Now she was wishing she had taken the helicopter and screw the guy on the two hundredth and whatever floor she didn't care.

When she finally reached the top her secretary immediately offered a foot massage and a cup of coffee to her. She accepted them gratefully and her feet regained their bliss after a half an hour massage treatment and her dulled alertness increased after the cup of coffee.

When Pan realized what shoes Rin was wearing she hopped out of the chair and ordered her secretary into to it. Then she went to the coffee machine and filled a cup for her and gave it to her. "It's your turn, Rin."

"Miss Son that's okay! Really I'm fine!"

"You've been massaging my feet for a half an hour. It wasn't until a few seconds ago that I realized that you have heels on just like me today. And how many times to I have to tell you to call me Pan?"

Rin was about to protest but Pan had already started on her feet and moved up in circular motions up to her ankle and then back down to her heel. Rin looked at Pan strangely. She thought it was weird when she had first met her that she had insisted to be called Pan but now she was feeling guilty for not giving her secretary a massage?

"Uh…" Rin started out and then thought about her words, "Pan I would just like to say thank you."

"It's not needed you gave me one already and I'm returning the favor."

Rin smiled and said, "I never expected you to be like this. When I heard that you were one of the most powerful and prominent family on Planet Vegeta besides the royal family I thought you would be," she paused to pick her words, " …I don't know…snobby."

Pan smirked and shook her head through a chuckle, "That maybe so but you can thank my parents for that one. They never spoiled me and that's why I turned out this way. I started to work when I was fourteen and after I graduated high school they paid for my college but I still worked part time because I paid for my own personal expenses.

My best friend is the princess and her mother spoiled her for a long time until she got to be about sixteen. She wasn't snobby before, she was just demanding and her mother didn't really like it that much. So she started working with me and I have to say she's just like me except I don't go shopping once a week and get a new wardrobe." She laughed at the last part. She did have to admit she missed her comical best friend.

"Why did you come to earth? I mean you seem like you're far away from your family. Was it just for this job?" As soon as Rin finished her question she regretted asking it. She could tell that the pain in her boss's eyes was one that had been there scarred and imbedded from something that had happened.

"I'm sorry! I didn't mean to make you sad!" Rin said taking her feet out of Pan's hands and standing up abruptly. "Would you like to get you some chocolate or something because that always helps!"

The heavy gloom in Pan's eyes disappeared as she started laughing at her secretary's frantic attempts to make her happy, "Rin it's alright! Slow down! It's okay I'm fine!"

"But…" she stuttered back.

"I wasn't upset," Pan said trying to convince Rin and maybe a little bit of herself, "I actually received this job offer right out of college and my father set something up so I should be here eventually. My family just didn't think I would go to earth this soon."

She sighed in relieve, but still gave Pan some chocolate when she heard that, "Then may I ask one more time?" She waited for her boss to nod and she did, "Why did you come here if it wasn't only for the job?"

"My father betrothed me to a man who eventually wants to up living here. He actually was elected to be Ambassador of the northern Pacific and Asian relations planet for Planet Vegeta."

Rin looked taken back, "They still betroth people! I had no idea!"

Pan gave a small smile, "It doesn't happen really anymore. It hasn't been in practice for at least a couple hundred years. My father set it up because I'm an only child and he wants me to lead on our family after he's gone. He basically wants me to have an heir. The problem is that I don't want to marry someone. I never want to get married. I want kids but I don't want to get married. A marriage, I believe, would hold me back from a career.

My great grandmother married my great grandfather at nineteen. My grandmother married my grandfather at seventeen. My father knocked my mother up two months before they got married and they were eighteen. Those three women ended up being house wives. I grew up with all three of them and decided that I would be nothing like them and I'm succeeding thus far. I'm twenty-one with a college degree and I'm unmarried."

"But you're getting married anyways?" She asked her superior with a raised eyebrow.

"He's a respectable man who can give me children without them being bastards and who wont stay up late and yell at me for being late from work. We would only have arguments about children we would have. That's it. No strings attached," Pan cringed at the end and knew what was coming from her slightly younger secretary. Most would think this was an awful resolution and a horrible idea.

Rin blinked for a few seconds and shook her head. She had never heard anything like this before in her life. It was odd but when she thought threw it all it made sense. Women had been long suppressed over the thousands of years and there was nothing wrong with a women standing up saying she didn't need a man to complete her life.

"So you think I'm crazy? That's what my father told me," Pan said looking away from Rin.

"No," Rin said suddenly, "I think it's brilliant."

Pan turned her head and her eyes widened, "You what?"

"I think it's brilliant," Rin repeated, "It's a good way to get what you want. Did you expect your father to do something like that in response though?"

Pan shook her head, "No I didn't it came as a surprise. Normally dad is predictable but not this time. He worries a lot about the family though so I guess he should do things like that."

"It's amazing to me though that he did it when no one else has done in a couple or so hundred years right?"

"Well it's no longer traditional but the law is no erased from the written laws of planet Vegeta so my father can do that legally."

"So have you've seen this guy before right?"

Pan nodded, "Across the room a couple times and I shook a hand at a party one time. He's very handsome. Although, I can't imagine why he would agree to his father and settle down with me."

Rin gasped and shouted, "But Miss Son…"

"Pan," she corrected.

"Right, Pan. You are beautiful! Of course he would agree to marry you any children you would have would be wonderful just by your looks because at this point I cannot judge on his."

Pan giggled, "I don't agree, but I'm sure my children will be beautiful on the inside and out. But let's not talk about children right now! I'm not even married yet! Let's get to work! We only have a few more things to do on the Ling account and we're finished!"

Rin nodded her head eagerly to Pan to show her boss that she was ready to talk any work she would dish out.

Pan walked into her office and handed her a list of things to do before she finally sat down at her desk chair and quickly started to finishing paper work that would eventually be submitted to the President of the company.

-

"Sir, are you sure you are up for this meeting today?"

"I'm fine; don't worry so much about me Franz."

"You haven't been well for the last couple of weeks. I doubt you are ready for this trip to earth in a few days. But you've already demanded to go on this ridiculous trip! Don't you think you should rest before you go?"

Trunks sighed and rolled his eyes at his worrying butler, "I'm fine stop worrying about me! I have to go to this meeting today it's important. In fact, you yourself know that all council meeting need to be attended to by the royal family. I'm going to be king one day and this is my responsibility."

Franz wiped his forehead that was sweating from the frustration for his master. How could he be so stubborn?

"Fine young master, you always know what is best. But please allow me at least to do your packing for earth?"

Trunks smirked, "No."

"Sir-!"

"That's enough Franz. I thank you very much for caring about me but I would like to pack my own things for earth. In fact you can have a vacation for however long I'm gone." Trunks said simply.

Franz sighed. It was time to bring out the 'big guns'. As the master's butler he had been assigned to the prince for many years. He came to Trunks whenever he needed him. Normally Trunks would call him when he needed him but today he went to him. He felt he had an obligation: To save his prince's sanity and heart.

"Sir I found your paper on your desk this morning. Excuse me for 'snooping' but I felt that it was an obligation that could not be ignored just as it is now for me to be obligated to tell you that you must leave that girl alone." He was very stern with his last three words and he had meant it.

Trunks froze as he was in the middle of putting his jacket on. _He knew._ He turned towards his servant and gave him a hard look for a few moments. Franz knew that the look meant 'never mention it again', however it was too late not to discuss it now.

"I did a little research on this man you are going to mud rack today at the council's meeting. You are making yourself look like a buffoon if you do this Trunks. You have to understand that this cannot be avoided. He is arranged to be with her, it's not like he stole her from you. No one truly knows master." He assured him.

Trunks glared through slits in his eyes, "Then how did you know Franz! You were not supposed to go through my stuff!"

He was afraid this was going to happen. He knew the prince would be angry, "There was those nights where you were not careful. You kept on calling on me less and less. I become worried. I came to check on you and I found Miss Son and you…well…together."

"Have you told anyone?" Trunks said while turning away.

He shook his head wildly, "No sir. No one knows except for me."

"Well I trust you not to tell anyone else. I love her. If I didn't love her then I wouldn't fight for her. If I can stop him from going to earth and get the council on my side then she will have no excuse or reason to stay on earth." Trunks reasoned with his butler.

"Does she love you in return, sir?"

"If she didn't love me she wouldn't have kept coming back."

Author's Note: I will be continuing this story. As long as your interested.


	5. Selfish

Disclaimer: I do not own any characters of DBZ.

"_Love is never selfish, but selfish acts can be redeemed."_

_-Before the comma I don't know who wrote it. After the comma is me._

Mistakes

Chapter Five: Selfish

By: Blood-In-The-Stars

* * *

"_You do know it will never go past this?" she said sitting up in his bed with the sheets around her chest._

_He looked up into the chocolate eyes he always wanted to please, "Of course," he lied._

"_Good, because this should never have happened in the first place," she said sliding off the bed modestly. She crawled around the floor trying to find her clothes. _

_Trunks sat up in bed, "Whoa wait a second. I don't agree to that."_

"_How can you not? We've been best friends since we were teenagers and you were the little boy in the palace that would torture me over my orange bandana when we were little," she said putting her bra on while she was on the floor. _

"_We need to make a deal," He stated simply getting out of the bed immodestly and circling around until he found her with her bra and underwear on. _

_She looked up and blushed slightly. Even though it was something she had seen before it was symbolic of the act she had just committed with her best friend. _

"_What kind of deal?"_

"_I'm not going to lie, I still crave you even now and I know you crave me."_

_She tried to rebut, he cut her off, "Think about it. You're a personal friend to the royal family and apart of the second most powerful family on this planet. It would be perfectly normal to the paparazzi if you walked in the palace. It wouldn't look normal if you went out on a date with a guy and then went to his apartment afterward. It wouldn't look good for me to bring a girl into the palace either."_

"_What are you saying?" she narrowed her eyes._

"_I'm saying we should continue. We should use this to our advantage and still look like Saints in the eyes of the people." _

_Pan looked up at the godly prince and sighed. He was right._

"_Deal."_

_

* * *

_

"Secretary of the council, please record that this meeting has come to order at 3:04 pm on the twenty second of September," The Speaker of the House stated. A few minutes earlier he had slammed his mallet on his desk to call everyone to order.

The attendance filled up the house today; however, that was to be expected. Today the Senate was to give instructions to the newly elected galactic ministers that were to leave to their outposts to various planets. The King, Prince, and the Prince's son had filled up their separate box.

"Ladies and gentlemen today is the swearing in of our new ministers. I would also like to welcome our Royal Family whom only sits in once every eight years for this event. (AN: They are the executive branch of government and the Senate is a separate branch of government) The Speaker of the House paused as he waited for the applause from the Senate to the royal family, "We will open for any debates that will be put forward after our ministers are sworn in. For now if there are any about the ministers to be sworn in please voice them now."

By law the Speaker of the House had to wait for exactly one minute for anyone to reply. It was quite boring for him. Sixty seconds was a long time for a house of people just sitting there. No one ever objected to any of the new ministers to be sworn in.

Just as he thought it, a young man with lavender hair stood up from his polished desk of Mahogany wood. The Speaker of the House had to hold his gasp as he realized that he was standing in the royals' section of the house. It was Prince Trunks and by the look on his face that held determination, the Speaker knew that it was going to get ugly.

"I would like to address 17 Gero who is supposedly representing Earth for the next eight years." Trunks hands were in fists that rested on his desk as his icy eyes searched the crowd of people for him. His father and grandfather looked shocked at their descendant, this was supposed to be a short meeting then they could go home. What was he doing?

A man with long black hair pulled back neatly while his bangs framed his face stood up and looked the prince in the eye. For a second something exploded between the two of them in the link. 17's confused eyes had just met the sharp cold eyes of Trunks. "Yes my prince?"

Trunks smirked and his eyes never left 17's, "Mr. Gero, I believe we have met before. Your family I believe holds a large foot in our society. He is the inventor of the auto mail for those who have had amputations, am I correct?"

"Yes your highness you are on both accounts," he said politely and still confused. Where was the prince going with this.

"I understand that you are the newly elected minister to Earth. You do realize that earth is of great importance to the galaxy and planet Vegeta? Earth is apart of with us and Planet Namek."

"Yes your highness I realize this."

" I am curious to know then, what is your political background to handle a job of representing a planet whose current population is nine billion people and is not completely unified?"

There was not a sound heard in the hall. Prince Vegeta's eyes practically jumped out of his sockets while he glared at Trunks. The King face grew furious at his grandson.

Planet Vegeta was the only planet that had a monarchy that was equal with its democracy. There would always be the line of royals while Senators were elected by the people as well as the foreign misters and the local representatives that would feed information to the senators. Senators would try and pass new laws and the King and his board of advisors would decide to veto or not. The royal branch also commanded the military. This process had been enacted for a little over two centuries. Trunks was treading on the dangerous water of democracy that the people of Planet Vegeta loved.

"I'm not quite sure how to answer …" he was cut off by Trunks.

"What I am trying to ask you is very simple Mr. Gero. How is the son of a doctor qualified to represent a planet of valued importance to our Planet Vegeta?" Trunks voiced even louder.

There were immediate loud murmurs around the Council building. Then came the loud mallet while the Speaker called "Silence! Silence!" Trunks heard reassuring words from some of the senators and others of disdain.

"Well he has a point how is he?"

"The people voted on him so he is!"

"SILENCE PLEASE!"

The whole room was struck quiet and no one spoke another word as the Speaker tried to recompose himself. He took a deep breath and announced, "Mr. Gero you may answer the Prince's question."

17's eyes had a shimmer of worry in them but he immediately shut that out. He was a politician now, he would have no faults. So he clearly answered, "The people voted me in our of two other candidates that ran for this position. I have a master's degree in Intergalactic law and I interned under Senator Briggs." Saying 'your highness' at the end of each reply was getting old now. Trunks took no offense to that as he was getting tired of the formalities as well.

"But you have never held a paid or permanent job on Planet Vegeta. Am I correct?"

"Yes. However, may I note that I have attended several meetings of the UP" AN: UP is United Planets. Lol get it? Like United Nations (UN) Okay I'm a dork I'll shut up now...

An eye brow raised on Trunks's features, "Can you tell me the exact amount?"

"Yes, I attended seven meetings."

Trunks raised his head to the rest of the Ministers and the Speaker of the House, "May I inquire side questions on Minister Lextor? I mean to compare the two of them."

The Speaker swallowed apprehensively for a brief second but he knew he could not defy the young Prince, "Of course your highness."

Trunks looked at Lextor, "Minister Lextor, how many years have you been involved in politics?"

An older man in his mid-fifties rose from his seat nervously but he spoke in a clear deep voice, "Twenty-one years, your highness."

"How many United Planets gatherings have you attended?"

"I would have to say around twenty-five meetings."

"Describe to me whom you have worked for in the past twenty-one years?"

Lextor paused for a moment to think of his history. He looked off in to space momentarily and then he spoke again with slowness trying to get his facts straight, "Well, I started off as an intern for Senator Gregnook, may he rest in peace. I worked for him for about a year and a half before I started a paying job for a local representative in the City of Lombida.

I rose to be his advisor and when he retired I ran for office and won the position. I would have to say that took about five years. I stayed a representative for nine years before I ran for the Senate. I was with the Senate for another fifteen years before I decided to run for Minister. And well…I guess that wraps that up."

Trunks held back the smile that was about to form on his face, "Please address to the council what planet you are representing after today."

He took a deep breath and then said, "Planet Namek."

Trunks took his eyes off the middle ages minister and looked up at everyone else, "I shall repeat to all of you that Namek and Earth are apart of our alliance. They are the vital systems that keep the rest of the galaxy at peace. On one side we have a man with years of experience and on the other we have a man with hardly any. My worry is that each planet will not be represented in equal manners to our planet."

He looked back down to 17, "I do not mean you any harm for I do not know your judge of character personally. However, your experience hardly matches the criteria of this job. This job does require that you have a masters in International Law, attendance to at least a half a dozen UP meetings, and some political experience. You have met all of these standards. However, you have met them just barely. I have done research on both of your opponents in the elections that have taken place. Both of them are very experienced in the field of politics: however, one has a heart problem that limits travel and the other is very old.

Do you believe that maybe the people would have been concerned about the one with the heart problem not being able to travel all over earth in order to accurately represent them to us? Do you think the people were worried that the other opponent may have died in the middle of their term? I understand you worked hard in order to campaign for earth but I must stress these facts."

The council was left in absolute silence. The prince had never left an opinion so well organized or thought out. In past times he had just mimicked his father and grandfather. Now he was challenging a minister for the well-being of Planet Vegeta and Earth with a shocked father and grandfather who did not know this was coming.

His father knew this wasn't for the well-being of Planet Vegeta and Earth. For the first time Vegeta was proud that his son had done a well collected amount of research but he knew it was for the wrong reasons. He didn't have to play a guessing game in his mind to try and decipher what his true motive was. Pan had left a month ago today, his son had since been tired, irritable, and over sensitive. Vegeta was furious at himself for not realizing what was going on right under his nose. He was just thankful that the engagement of 17 and Pan had not been announced yet.

17 who had been too shocked to look into the eyes of his prince finally composed himself properly, "Yes your highness, I do realize the conditions of my opponents. I may sound arrogant or cocky when I say this but I would not have run for this position if I did not believe that I was qualified for this job. I understand the importance of Earth to us. I also understand my colleague Minister Lextor has far more experience than I do but I am sure that I will put all of my 100 into this job."

Trunks already knew from the start that he would never be able to fire him at this meeting but he did know that he could put him in an uncomfortable position, "Then you must understand what I must do. The Ministers will be sworn in today and so shall you; however, because of the facts I need to put you under political probation. This means that Planet Vegeta will not cover you if you make a mistake on earth. We will protect you from harm of course but you will have no tenure until you can prove your worth. Unlike the rest of the Ministers who will be leaving today you will be staying for another five days while your papers will be searched through again to make sure all is in order before you go to earth.

I do not want you out of this position. Please also understand that I have no personal grudge against you and from what I can tell when I have seen you before is that you're a calm collected gentlemen which is the Minister personality that this planet needs," 17 nodded and his eyes did show that he understood. He did not show any anger towards the prince for he thought that all that he said was true and he could understand why he was worried.

"Thank you for your time Minister Gero," Trunks addressed him once again. 17's eyes widened and he smiled at the prince. Not once had he addressed him as Minister but now he seemed to approve.

Trunks looked back towards the rest of the crowd, "Thank you for your time ladies and gentlemen. I apologize for the delay in ceremonies. Now please continue with the ceremonies."

His fists which had turned blue now were let loose and his knees buckled beneath him into his seat. The Council applauded the prince for his debate and that the ceremony would finally take place. The new ministers would now be sworn in.

No one noticed the blazing glare of a father towards his son.

* * *

"HOW DARE YOU! THIS FAMILY HAS TAKEN PRIDE IN THE FACT THAT IT NEVER ABUSES ITS POWERS AND TODAY YOU DO ABUSE THOSE POWERS! YOU ABUSED THEM FOR PERSONAL PROBLEMS! YOU MADE THE ENTIRE SENATE THINK THAT YOU CARED SO MUCH FOR THE WELL BEING OF EARTH AND PLANET VEGETA AND YET YOU MENT NONE OF IT! I AM COMPLETELY ASHAMED OF YOU!" Vegeta screamed louder than he had ever done at anyone else. He was at Super Sayain level and sparks of electricity shot off every few seconds as the veins on his head stuck out prominently. He wasn't just angry, he was hurt.

Trunks didn't stand down. He screamed at him the same way, "WELL I'M NOT ASHAMED! DO YOU KNOW WHY! DO YOU KNOW FUCKING WHY!"

"I DON'T GIVE A FLYING SHIT WHY! FOR ONCE IN YOUR LIFE YOU FINALLY DO RESEARCH ON SOMETHING IMPORTANT, YOU ADRESSED TO THE SENATE, AND YOU HAD THE APPLAUSE OF EVERYONE BUT YOU DID IT FOR ALL THE WRONG REASONS!"

Trunks finally lost control of himself like his father. He went Super Sayain too and was on the verge of level two, "IT'S NOT WRONG WHEN YOU FEEL IT'S RIGHT! I CAN'T STAND IT ANYMORE I'VE BEEN FUCKING TORN APART FOR YEARS! IT WAS EITHER ABDICATE MY POSITION ON THIS THRONE AND WORK FOR FUCKING CAPSULE CORP.! OR I KEEP MY POSITION! I DIDN'T WANT EVERYTHING HANDED TO ME I WANTED A CHOICE!

I STILL WANT A CHOICE! AND AFTER ALL THE SHIT I HAVE TO GO THROUGH TO BE YOUR SON IT'S JUST NOT WORTH IT! KICK ME OUT DAD I DARE YOU! AND WHEN YOU DO IT I'LL DO IT GLADLY! THE ONE THING I WAS HAPPY ABOUT LEFT! THE ONE THING I HAD TO KEEP ME SANE AND TO THINK ALL OF THIS ROYAL BULLSHIT WAS WORTH IT FUCKING LEFT!" With his final words he exploded into Super Sayain Two but he was completely out of breath and rapidly trying to catch up on it.

The walls in the room were sound proof and Vegeta had locked the doors to make sure no one would disturb them. This did not stop Bulma from using an alternative route through the secret passages that had been installed during the wars with King Cold. The fire place rotated when Vegeta first started yelling at Trunks. She had just appeared at the bottom of the stairs but heard everything from the top.

Vegeta looked into his wife's ocean blue eyes and immediately dropped his level back down. It only took one glace into her eyes to figure out that he was a complete hypocrite. He had never abused his powers with the Council like Trunks had done but he would have done it. If it had meant him fighting for the love of his wife he would have done it.

Bulma walked forward to her son who did not notice she was there. She made her footsteps loud so he wouldn't be surprised when he felt a hand on his shoulder and the other on his cheek.

Trunks looked at his mother with a furious look but the intensity of his power did contain itself.

"How long?"

He was confused but he knew he had to lower down his power level at that point. His mother had addressed him with a question and as a kid he always answered them no matter what. He never ignored them, even now as a twenty-five year old man.

"What do you mean?"

Bulma gave a sad smile and Vegeta walked over next to his son and wife. He was waiting for the answers to everything too.

"How long were you with her?"

He swallowed, not from nervousness but from the prevention of tears, "Why do you think we were together?"

"I never have seen you so hurt from the times she went to earth before…" she started.

Trunks let go of the fists at his sides that were there from his screaming match with his father earlier, "The times before I knew she was coming back."

Vegeta finally spoke up, "You're twenty-five years old, out of college, an adult and you couldn't even hint at the girl you loved from childhood that you loved her."

Trunks gulped for a second and sighed nervously. This was not how he wanted them to find out, "I showed her but I don't think she understood. Mother we were never together in an actual relationship. I loved her and she lusted after me. She didn't understand," Trunks stopped and looked at the floor trying to get a hold on his emotions. He would not cry. Men don't cry, at least not in front of other people.

"She didn't understand what honey?" His mother asked with both of her hands now on his neck trying to push his head up.

"I guess she didn't understand the difference between sex and making love. I made love to her for six months and I poured my heart into hers every time we did it. But I guess that didn't make a difference to her. It was all the same to her. I guess she felt like she needed to move on to the next guy."

He sniffled but he still fought his eyes from shedding tears.

"How long did you two do this for?" Vegeta asked with out a demanding voice. He just used his gruff one that was sore from screaming at him earlier.

He swallowed again, "Six months."

Bulma gasped, "It was going on for that long?" she asked incredulously.

He nodded with his head still down, refusing to look at the parents he had lied to for so long, "I'm a horrible person. It's my fault she left. I should have tried to had her by honest means and not by devious ones. I'm just so stupid."

Vegeta narrowed his eyes, "Honest means?"

"I just couldn't stand her looking at me like she does at Goten or Bulla. I just wanted her to look at me like she loved me or at least cared for me more than a friend. So, if there was a guy that was interested I would corner him and scare them away.

If she had a date with a guy I would make them stand her up. I already knew that she never wanted to get married but who doesn't like sex? I was hardly able to stand her kissing another guy how was I supposed to stand sex as well. So who did she come crying to when she thought nobody would ever want her: me. And I was willing to heal all the pain I caused. I never did tell her I loved her. I was scared that if I did she would get scared and leave. I decided if I just had a little bit of her it would never fully sustain me but it would keep me happy but she left anyways.

So scream and shout at me all you want. It won't help. I'm going to Earth and I'm telling the truth. The last thing I need is for 17 to show up at the same time as I do so she can run to him. I want her to believe in love because I don't think I could ever believe that I love someone this much without it being fate. I know love is never selfish, but I know I love her."

Bulma hugged her son slightly and whispered in his ear, "_Love is never selfish, but selfish acts can be redeemed._"

* * *

AN: I am on foreign exchange in Greece. Don't give me crap for not updating sooner. I may not update again because people just don't seem interested. I just needed something to do today and my story seemed lonely and I felt bad for it, considering I've finished all my other ones. This chapter is nine pages long.

Show me some love for the length I gave this time.

If there's a next time there will be more of Pan.

Thank you to all of you who reviewed last time. I do very much appreciate it.


	6. Their Language

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own any characters of DBZ.

* * *

Mistakes

Chapter 6:

Their Language

"The most important thing in communication is to hear what isn't being said."

**-****Peter Drucker**

* * *

_Why are we so fragile? When we're born we should have warning labels on us. We are so liable to get confused and doubt ourselves. We spend out childhoods playing with life and then when we get older more things are expected of us. When we are teenagers we have to discover ourselves. But why should we have to discover ourselves? We're here, not invisible! So after we deal with that bull shit we move onto college and trying out experiments and then that's when we get screwed._

_We have to "re-find" ourselves again. _

_Then we realize that maybe those birth marks that our mothers love to kiss and tease us about are probably the warning labels. They show us we're imperfect and we'll never be perfect and life is just one confusing cycle after another. Then again I realize how stupid I was to even think that up. Maybe I should call my mother and ask her: "When they pulled me out of the womb, did they just happen to drop me on my head?"_

_Whoever said "Regret nothing", screw them they should be taken out of the genetic line of our race. What kind of saying is that? So am I supposed to tell my mother that "yes I did take the alcohol out of the cabinet and no I don't regret it even though I dropped it and glass shattered into my foot and now I'm here at the hospital with you trying to have the doctors remove the glass pieces that are inside my foot as well as the alcohol that's burning the wounds." Yeah I totally don't regret that…NOT!_

_It must have been a man that said that. Men are stupid women should throw rocks at them, except the homosexual ones because we do need some sort of man to trust. I'm blabbing on and on and I can't even comprehend what I'm confused about and what the hell the ringing is in my head. I told someone to get the noise but they didn't answer. Then I realized, no one is even there. I'm all alone; I'm in bed all alone. _

_Why did I decide to sleep on this side of the bed? I always sleep on the left side of the bed. I feel like I'm sleeping in somebody else's spot. Now I remember this isn't where I used to sleep on planet Vegeta. This isn't the same bed._

_Erase. Delete. End of Story. _

_I sleep on the right side now. Fuck the world I sleep on the right side now._

_And that alarm clock is coming over to the right side. So I lunged myself to the left side picked up the alarm turned it off and took it with me to the right side. Much better._

_-(Pan Son at 6 am without three shot mocha coffee)_

_P.S. And why are we all so dependent on Starbucks coffee?_

_(AN: If you didn't understand. I wrote this as her being half asleep so you could find faults in what emotions she tries to hide. So please don't think that I wrote this as a lazy author.)_

* * *

She swirled the liquid in her cup and absently thought that's what her stomach must be doing too. The company expected her to have her paper work done by the end of the day. Normally, by now, they would have been done. Instead she had stirred her coffee for a half an hour and went to the bathroom to put foundation under her baggy eyes. She found that when she got to her bathroom she forgot why she was there.

Her mind was scattered across the universe and could not collect itself back down. She just turned on the BBC news and it said the ministers of Planet Vegeta had left today. Then she heard the one that was supposed to represent earth would be delayed for another five days for personal reasons.

Pan reminded herself to call him when she got the chance. Of course she was busy right now. Her now tepid coffee needed attending to as she switched the way she stirred it. Should she stir it how the corellas effect is in the South Hemisphere of earth or the Northern Hemisphere?

Then again, what does it matter?

On planet Vegeta all water swirled clockwise like it did in the Northern Hemisphere.

Why was she referring back to her middle school science class?

Then she remembered. Today after a long thirty- six hour flight her Company limo service would pick up her dad, uncle, best friend, and the unlabeled, at the airport. She can imagine her father's worried tone at why she left. She actually wasn't supposed to leave for earth until, well, today. She had her excuse in mind but she didn't like lying to her parents.

Unlabeled, of course was going to be a problem, but she had a plan for him once they got to the office. Mr. and Mrs. Briefs were in town and they knew about the visit. Needless to say they were excited…

There was a knock at the door. She sighed loudly but her secretary may have taken that as a "leave me alone sign" and walked away. Pan dumped her cold coffee in the trash and motioned for Rin to come back into her office.

Rin practically tip toed behind her because Pan was moving at a sluggish rate. Pan finally got to her desk and sat down. Rin took the chair on the other side of her desk. Pan's eyes met Rin's and she gasped.

"Say it, I look like shit. Just say it."

Rin shook her head, "No miss you're always beautiful but you look like you've hardly gotten any sleep! Maybe you should take a sick day today and go home."

Go home she thought. No never! She couldn't do that. No she had a plan. She must stick to the plan and carry it through. She had papers to finish by the end of the day but no major work to be done. It would only take two hours to finish the papers at most.

"Absolutely not!" Pan yelled making Rin flinch all of the sudden. A few seconds ago she had been depressed now it was time for a change.

"Rin, round up everyone on this floor and bring them here; this is an emergency."

"What's wrong?!" she asked, surprised. Her hands were over her mouth and she was standing.

"My family and friends are coming today and I need to make them think I'm extremely busy so I'm practically pushing them out of the office. Mr. and Mrs. Briefs are coming to help make a diversion but they don't know about it so we can't tell them."

"The company president and his wife?!" she shrieked.

"I'll explain more when you get everyone in my office!"

Rin ran out of the room saying "Yes m'am! Right away m'am!"

"It's PAN!!! NOT M'AM, RIN!" Pan yelled out her office but Rin was already long gone.

* * *

"So I bet you're all wondering why you're here? That's an easy question because it has a simple answer. If you do this for me …" she paused for a moment watching everyone around the room they seemed fearful of her. She was their boss but she didn't want them to be afraid.

"We'll have a huge office party next week! I really need this favor and I would appreciate it! Anything you need in the future to this degree we'll do it unless we actually have some major work to do!"

She stopped. Everyone seemed to be on a calmer degree now. They were all smiling at her pleas.

"What do you need?" one of the men from the accounting department on her floor simply asked.

"Good question Lee," a woman named Yuna added.

Pan smiled at them, "My father is coming today. His flight arrives in an hour and right now we have nothing to do at the office. I need it to seem like we're really busy this week at the office and that we're swamped so I possibly can't have anytime to…"

"We understand," a cheerful Rin said but then added, "But why would you want to do that to your father. I thought you got along well with him."

"Trust me if it was just my father I wouldn't be asking this favor. It's my uncle and his best friend that need to be gotten rid of. I can easily get rid of his best friend. My uncle is the hard part."

"Why do you need to get rid of them?" a few men asked at the same time.

Pan sighed, "I left my home on planet Vegeta very quickly and I had my reasons but if those two get in the way they can cause uproar in my family and that's the last thing I need. Now I need you guys not to freak out but…"

Everyone looked around nervously as she paused.

"My uncle's best friend is the Prince of Planet Vegeta. And yes that means he is the grandson of President Briefs and his wife. That's how I'm getting rid of him today. The President and his wife will be here in two hours."

"My office isn't clean!"

"Oh my god, I spilled coffee on Mr. Briefs one time. I hope he doesn't remember!"

"I didn't wear a tie today!"

Pan looked around the ruckus and took the stapler on her desk and slammed it on the desk like a judge calls for order in a court.

"Okay, Okay! I know it's bad. Everyone needs to stay with me! When the Briefs come they will be so overjoyed at the thought of not seeing their grandson for a year that they won't notice anything wrong with the office. The Briefs are personal family friends of mine and they like me.

They're easy going people they're not going to care if an office isn't clean or if you spilled coffee on them once or if you're not wearing a tie. All they care about is if our department is running smoothly, which it is. I just need all of you to cooperate with me. When I have everyone in my office I'm going to pretend to be working very hard. I need all of you to act the same as well. The hardest you've ever worked in your life! When they get to my office I need you all to start calling me non- stop! Do you understand?"

"Yes m'am!" Everyone shouted.

"No M'am!!! Do I look old to all of you? I'm twenty-one years old and my name is Pan. I think it's an odd name personally but for the love of Buddha, God, Allah, Dende, or whatever you believe in please just call me by my name. Pan…say it with me P-A-N."

"Pan," Said all of the workers in her office.

"Good. Thank you everyone I really appreciate it! I love all of you and next week we're having a Hula Pizza party!"

"Or you could just buy us all Starbucks for a week and then we're well paid off! Have you seen the prices there recently?! Outrageous, but I just can't resist their Vanilla Lattés every time I walk past the cart downstairs…"

"Alright Lee I'll get you your Vanilla Lattes. Does everyone want the week of Starbucks or the pizza party?"

"Starbucks," the whole office stated in unison.

"Starbucks it is," Pan smiled nervously. This has to work, because if it didn't the truth would have to come out. In her opinion she would destroy her family's honor.

* * *

"Ladies and gentlemen please put your seats and trays into their upright positions in preparation for landing. We would like to thank you for using Star Struck Airlines for your space travel. Please join us again."

"Damn look at that pollution cloud. Earth really needs to get it together," said Goten.

"Yeah…" absent minded Trunks replied.

"Dude, do you remember when we used to play at my house in the mountains? I bet it's all gone to hell now. I wonder if the birds even chirp there anymore…"

"Yeah…" Trunks closed his eyes and sighed.

"Okay seriously. Dude, we're in first class, we've gotten more sleep than economy. We have actual meals. We have movies that are out in theatres right now. So what is your issue? You can't seriously be this tired? And…Trunks are you even listening to me?" Goten said getting frustrated.

"It's nothing. I'm fine I just can't wait to get out and stretch my legs."

"Then why do you look nervous Trunks?"

Trunks sat up quickly and took a hard look at Goten. He noted that Goten's tone had taken the form of his mother's. He also had this look to him. It was also one matching his mother's. It was the "all knowing" look. Trunks took a deep nervous breath into his deflated lungs. _He knew._

He opened his mouth to say something but Goten beat him there, "Don't worry about Gohan. He's a couple rows ahead of us."

"Goten…"

"Did you honestly think that after twenty five years of friendship that I'm that blind? Come on you know me better than that."

"How long have you known?"

"The sex or the love?"

"Wha-?"

"The love, I don't know, you've always loved her like I have. But I think you really fell for her when she was around sixteen because you totally stood up a date with that hot exchange student Danielle to help Pan fix her car when she first got her license.

But let's get to the good stuff. I've known about the sex for about half the year. Yeah I asked one of the guys that Pan was supposed to go out with why he stood her up. I told him that I would Kamehya kamehya his ass if he didn't tell me. I mean I just didn't understand why guys would stand her up. I mean I'm her uncle but I'm not stupid Pan is hot. Any guy would brag about a date with her.

The guy told me that someone else threatened him but also bribed him not to go out with Pan. I told him that I wasn't going to bribe him but he would die a slow and painful death if he didn't tell me.

Trunks let's be honest here. You're not exactly hard to recognize. I mean you're prince of a whole country. He identified you right away. And then a couple weeks later when Pan said she was sleeping over at the palace a lot to do extra work for Bulma, I knew where she really was. I also knew how you felt about her. So that's the only reason why I didn't hurt you. I knew that the only one that could get hurt was you. And look what happened…"

Needless to say Trunks was dumbfounded. His best friend, careless Goten, had figured this entire thing out. He never thought Goten was stupid. Goten was just like his father, a smart guy that acts like he has a lot of air in his head. Sometimes Trunks would forget his best friend was a smart person.

"Look Trunks, I don't think you should have come. You and I don't do this feelings thing…but you're just going to get hurt. What are you trying to accomplish-?"

"Dammit Goten, stop analyzing Pan and me."

"I'm just saying"

"Just don't say anything and listen," Trunks gave him a stern look, "You may have known what was going on but you have no idea about the feelings involved. You've never made love to anyone in your life. There's a difference Goten. A phenomenal difference. It's like you're a scared virgin again. Because there's a woman in front of you that you love and you're trying to bare your soul in a way which she can not only understand but feel. And you are absolutely terrified but you do it. You do it with every fiber in your being dedicated to her.

And then one night she looks at you. It's not like she had been avoiding your eyes. She always looks at you. This time it's different though. She understands now. Everything that you had been trying to accomplish has come to this point. Instead of turning you away, she not only lets you continually touch her more, but _she makes love to you_ this time.

It's another language Goten. One I'm sorry that you don't seem to understand. It's a language between two people that love each other and have known each other in every single way. And it's something unexplainable. The joy you feel that after all that time she loves you back. She can deny it to everyone she meets, her family, her best friend, but in that language we feel together she _cannot_ deny it.

So don't tell me how she feels. Because I already know how she feels. Earlier I thought she might have been confused about the difference between love and sex but now I know that she already knows that. I've thought about it a lot. Pan Son always knows where her priorities lay. I was not apart of them. That's why she left early Goten. I'm not here to find out why she left. I've already figured it out. I'm here to take her home with me." Trunks lay back in his seat, indicating that he was done with his rant. He looked over at Goten daring him to contradict what he had just said.

Goten opened and closed his mouth a couple times before he was finally able to speak, "Okay. Just do me a favor."

"What?"

"No regrets."

"Okay."

"What no rebuttal on that? I thought you don't believe in that phrase."

Trunks snorted with humor, "Goten there's a difference between running away drunk from the cops through a manure field with you and Pan."

"What's the difference?"

"I could never regret Pan."

Below them a long stretch of screeching could be heard. They had landed.

* * *

Two hours later…

"EVERYONE IN POSITION!" Pan yelled, "The lobby called and the Briefs are here! My dad's limo service called and they said they should be here any minute!"

Pan ran back to her office and made sure she left the door open. The door opened signaled that she was needed a lot in the office that day. Pan placed the phone between her shoulder and ear. She held some of her paper work and the she had purposely scattered all over the desk

The elevator came to rest on her floor. The Briefs were here. Instantly several phones had gone off in the office. Rin was pretending to argue with an angry client on the phone. Stating several times that Miss Son was busy and she would have to contact him another time.

Yuna pretended to be running from the copier to her cubicle and "accidentally" fell on the way. Lee kept on mumbling about company profits. And Pan was apparently talking to one of Capsule Corporation's important clients.

"My dear, it certainly looks busy around here. Doesn't it honey?" Mrs. Briefs said looking toward her husband.

"Let's drop in with Pan and see what's going on," He said looking worriedly over at the girl who had just fallen.

"MR. BRIEFS!" Rin yelled pretending to be astonished.

"Well hello," he said looking startled at the girl.

"We had no idea you were coming sir! Please! Can I get you anything?"

"Well no thank you. Is Pan in?"

"Yes sir! She's on the phone with Mr. Nakano right now though. Big sale happening but he wants everything filed by today and Pan is trying to get him to ease the deadline. He doesn't seem to be budging. So everyone is frantic to try and complete this sale in time."

"Mr. Nakano?" Mr. Briefs said confused, "Who is this client? I've never heard of him."

"Well according to Pan he's a new and uprising company on the market."

"What company does he own? I still don't understand why I've never heard of him."

Rin looked nervous for a second but Mrs. Briefs came to the rescue for her, "Honey remember we've been traveling a lot lately. Remember last month when we went to Rome and then the month before in Paris. Then before that we spent the year in Uganda building schools for those poor unfortunate children. We've been busy."

"You're right dear. Of course I've never heard of him," Mr. Briefs said convinced. Rin sighed in relief.

Just then the elevator announced it's presence once again. Three tired men stepped out of the elevator and made their way to the receptionist desk politely asking where Pan's office was. They then proceeded to walk to the back of the floor where Rin's desk was visible and Mr. and Mrs. Brief's stood.

Then men didn't seem to notice Mr. and Mrs. Briefs standing off to the side. Gohan, who was in front, asked Rin, "Is Ms. Son in right now?"

"Yes sir, but I apologize she's on the phone. And I she has a couple already waiting for her."

All three men looked off to the side. Trunks was immediately shocked.

"Grandma? Grandpa???"

"OH SWEETHEART!!" Mrs. Briefs immediately ran up and hugged him.

"How're you son?" His grandfather gave him a long hard handshake.

"I'm alright…What are you doing here?" Trunks asked still stunned at their appearance.

Mrs. Briefs was still swooning over her grandson, "Well Pan told us that you were going to be in town so she called us to let us know. So we cancelled our trip to New York to spend some quality time with our grandson! We barely see you anymore! How is your mother? Your sister?"

"Uhh…" Trunks had completely lost his train of thought. This was not was he was here for.

At that moment Pan ran out of her office and motioned for Rin to get out of her chair. Pan ran rolling the chair with her to the middle of the office. The Briefs, Trunks, and her family watched on confused at what she was doing. She got up on the chair without falling. Amazing since she chose to wear four inch heels today.

"EVERYONE LISTEN UP!"

The office went quiet except for the sound of furiously ringing telephones.

"After spending a good two hours on the phone with Mr. Nakano. He still won't let up on the deadline. I informed Mr. Nakano with an order as big as he was requiring that we needed at least two weeks to deliver it to his company's various locations. He has decided to keep stern with decision. The order needs to be completed with in a week!"

A bunch of disappointed and frustrated employs could be heard all through out the room. One man stood up on his desk from his cubicle that was near Pan's office.

"M'am we have the factory on the phone and they say they're booked and our order is behind five other big orders!"

Pan walked back toward her office and stopped at the man's cubicle. "Give me the phone. Let me talk to the general manager of the factory."

Pan grabbed the phone. She felt a little ridiculous talking into an empty phone, but this is what acting was all about. She sighed and looked over at the large group of people just staring at her outside her office. She glanced at all of them, but barely looked at Trunks. She nodded her head in their direction motioning her index finger up towards them.

"Hello is this the General Manager?"

"Then why am I talking to you Barbara? Get the General Manager now or you'll find yourself out of a job. You have no idea who you're dealing with right now… Yeah I'll go on hold but it better be quick or Mr. Briefs himself will be informed of this ill treatment towards me…."

Pan looked towards her father, "Daddy hi! I'm so sorry but as you can tell we're swamped here! Can you please, please, please go to the hotel and I'll come by and we can talk there," She then acknowledged Mr. and Mrs. Briefs, "I'm glad you found Trunks. My secretary can give you the list of all the things I thought you guys could do together while Trunks is here. There's more stuff on there than the time you have but I thought it would give you a lot of options."

Pan's father and uncle gave her a hug and a kiss on his cheek. "We'll see you at the hotel after five Pan," her father said sternly toward her.

"Of course Daddy."

The Briefs with Trunks in tow walked over to Pan, "Well Pan I know you're doing an efficient job here. I have nothing but trust in you," Mr. Briefs said smiling at her, "keep up the good work."

"Oh and thank you for notifying us about Trunks being in town! We'll defiantly have to take a look at that list," Mrs. Briefs said gratefully. Rin walked up behind her and handed her the list.

Trunks looked at her. Pan met his gaze and felt herself swimming in the ocean. She felt hurt wash over herself and immediately she knew that Trunks was in pain. He had figured out her plan and he wasn't angry. Instead he seemed heart broken that she had gone that far to avoid him. Right before he turned away to follow his grandparents he gave her a look that rivaled her fathers.

As he walked away _she knew_ what was happening next. This was far from over. Nothing was going to stop Prince Trunks from seeing her again.

As the elevator carried the group to the lobby, everyone cheered that the plan had worked. They all patted Pan on the back while she still stared at the elevator doors were she had last seen Trunks. She still held the phone in her hands. Rin walked over and took the phone out of her hands and placed it on the hook.

Pan slowly regained consciousness toward everyone around her. She cleared her throat and spoke loud enough for everyone to hear, "Thank you guys! Starbucks for a week!"

Everyone cheered again instead of Pan and Rin. Rin watched Pan drag herself into her office and slowly shut the door.

When she shut the door, she let the ocean she had captured earlier out of her eyes.

* * *

Okay so I'm off exchange. Now I'm in college which means tons of work. I'm on Christmas break now. It's one o'clock in the morning. I'm tired. I'm going to bed. This chapter was eleven pages long. Probably the longest chapter I've ever written. It's too bad I can't write essays this long like this at school! 


End file.
